Azure
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: No longer a one-shot. Ursa brings something home that changes life for her and Azula forever. Family Fic.
1. Azure

Azure

Azula looked at Ursa like she was crazy. Their was no way she was going to keep a mess like the one she was holding in their house. Ursa had only went out to get more food and came back with no gold coins and tons of stuff they didn't need.

"But Azula it's needs us ," Ursa hugged her new gift close to her chest and hoped Azula would let her keep it.

"It does not need us and I don't want it," Azula move to take the offense out of her mother's arms, but Ursa would not let her.

Ursa held tighter to her new gift and it made small whimpering nosies from fear of being take away from it's new care taker. Ursa ran until she hit a dead end and could no longer hold Azula off.

"Mother give it to me and I'll drop it off in town,"

"NO! Lets keep--" Ursa was cut it when the thing in question started to cry in her arms. She guessed the shouting had frighted it. "Shh it's okay I'm here,"

The thing calmed down and Ursa looked into bright blue eyes, that begged her to keep the child. Their was no way in this world or the spirit world she would give this little joy up. He was too cute and young to be alone. She could tell by his dark skin and blue eyes he was a long way from home.

Azula watched Ursa handle the small bundle with care and love. Their was no way her mother would give the child up. She would just have to get use to it. "Okay you can keep it,"

Ursa looked up at her daughter and smiled, she knew Azula would let her keep the child. "Thanks sweetheart. Now I need you to carry all his stuff to the room next to mines and I need to put his crib together,"

Azula hoped her mother was playing, just because she agreed to her keeping the child did not mean she was going to take care off it. "Now hold on this is not my job to take care of this child,"

Ursa felt a little pain at her chest and looked into Azula's golden eyes. "Please I need your help,"

Azula could see tears in her eyes and knew she had to help. "Whatever."

Ursa smiled as Azula walked away to get the baby's new stuff she had spent a hundred gold coins on. She had brought the nicest crib, clothes and toys they had in town for the child and brought as much diapers and baby food as she could find. Then had a carriage driver take it to her cliff side house she shared with Azula.

Two hours later Ursa went to see what Azula was up to after she had feed and changed the child. When she went into the room Azula was just finishing the crib. But she had put together the changing station and mobile for the child. The girl turned to looked at Ursa, "You like it?"

Ursa did like the room and she really liked the fact that some how the walls in the room went form white to a beautiful deep blue. How Azula painted to walls she did not know. "Yeah, it's great,"

The small bundle in her arms seemed to like the room too, because he cooed in her arms and laughed. Azula lifted her head up and tried to get a better look at the child. She had only seen the top if his head and wanted to see what the child looked like.

Ursa noticed her trying to view the child, "Do you want to see him?"

Azula took awkward step back and nodded her head, "No, I'm fine,"

Ursa watched her leave the room and hoped she would get use to the child in time. She didn't want Azula to get wired around the child and never want to be near it.

&&&

Ursa woke up with the sounds of a baby's cry in her ears. The child had been crying off and on for the last two hours and Ursa was tired. She had been getting up every night for the past two weeks taking care of the child on her own. Azula never really touched the child unless Ursa asked her to.

Ursa was about to get up when the child stopped crying. She still decided to would be best to find out what was wrong with him. She pulled her robe on over her night gown and walked to the baby's room. When she got their she was highly surprised, Azula was holding the child.

The fire bender was holding the small child close to chest and was sitting in the same chair Ursa had used to rock her and Zuko to sleep in. Ursa listened closer and could hear Azula talking to the child.

"I know your form the Water tribe but your very cute. Now don't get use to being told that by me because I won't do it often. The only reason I'm here is to give mother a break and time to sleep,"

Ursa could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Another thing, Mother seems to be at a loss for names for you. So I think I'll name you and tell her in the morning," the child giggled in Azula's arms.

"Okay, calm down. The last thing I need to change your diaper. So I think I will call you Azure. It means blue and I like blue and you have blue eyes," the child cooed in awe of his second care taker giving him such a name.

Ursa smiled at the name knowing she would be calling the young boy that from now on. Azula had picked a perfect name. She backed out the door way and let Azula have her moment with the child. She knew the girl would came around it just took time. She was happy to learn the girl could grow to love and the child.


	2. Play time

Learning to care

Part 1 Baby sitting

"Azula it will only be a few hours," Ursa watched as her daughter pouted in hopes to not have to baby sit her little brother. Ursa was going to visit a friend who lived a few miles away and she couldn't bring Azure with her. He was just learning to walk and plus the summer heat on Ember island would be too much for his little body. She had asked Azula to watch him for her, but she was whining about it.

"But what will I do with him?" Azula had no idea what she would do with the child for the five hours or more her mother would be gone. She had started to like him over the past ten months, but spending hours with Azure alone was going to be a real challenge to her. She barely knew how to take care of him besides feeding and changing him.

"Play with him and take care of him for me,"

Ursa started to walk to Azure's room to see if he was up. When she walked inside he was standing up in his crib and was smiling at the same mobile Azula had put up for him months ago. Ursa looked at how much he had grown over the last couple of months. He went form a small infant to a almost toddler. He could walk while holding on to some thing and could say certain words. The top of his head was now covered in brown fuzz and his skin was like a lite chocolate color. His eyes shined a bright blue color, that told her he was from the Water tribes and it was a good chance he would be a water bender.

"Mommy," Ursa watched him as he took notice she was in the room. His eyes went brighter then normal to see her. Ursa walked over to him and picked him up. He tried to wrap his small arms around her, but they would not fit.

"Hello little one," Ursa walked with Azure out the room to where Azula was now eating breakfast.

Azula looked up at her little brother and scowled at him, but that only made him laugh and clap like she was giving him a show. Azula watched as Ursa sat him on to the table and looked at her. "Azula watch him and be good."

Before Azula could give her another reason not to leave her with the boy Ursa had left the kitchen and was walking out the door. Azula should have known her mother would pull something like this. The woman was constantly tricking Azula to do things for her and Azure. When she looked at her brother he was smiling at her again. Azula always wondered what made him smile at her so much. She was not the best big sister and often wanted nothing to do with him. But he constantly wanted to be held by her and to play with her.

"So what I'm I going to with you?" Azula said.

Azure laughed more and clapped, happy to hear Azula talk. "Play,"

Azula looked at him and let the corner of her mouth go up in a small smile. She had to admit it the child was smart and cute to no end. She pushed her chair away form the table and picked Azure up. "It's nice out how about a little trip to the beach or we could paint pictures?"

Azure laughed, "Paint,"

Azula laughed a little at her little brother and walked to his play room. When she opened the door she remembered how Ursa spared no expense in making sure Azure had every toy and plaything she could think of. He had toys form almost every nation and plenty of stuffed animals. Azula walked over to his paint set and sat him down in front of it.

"Well lets see what colors we have," Azula looked over the maybe fifty different colors Azure had in his paint set. Her mother really went over broad some times, Azure didn't need this many colors. The young boy only liked the colors blue, red, orange, and for some reason he liked green. Azula never knew why he liked green.

"Paint," Azure was waiting for Azula to bring the paint to him.

Azula looked back at the small boy and smiled. She grabbed the colors he liked, opened them and let him mark up the large white paper in front of him. The fire bender watched as he let his hands take over ans splash on the paper, different color paint getting on his clothes and hers. She knew a bath would be next and that she would have to do it. She walked over to his dresser and got out more clothes for to wear once she gave him a bath. She pulled out a pair or red shorts and a new diaper. It was hot enough for him to go with put the shirt. When she turned back around Azure was done painting and was looking at his own art. He had tried to paint something and it turned out to look like a rainbow of blue, red, green, and orange.

"Zula Look," Azure clapped his hands paint still on them.

Azula smiled down at him and couched down next to him, "Beautiful,"

Her words seemed to make the boy happier and he clapped more. Azula let him sat and look at his own work while she closed his paints and got his clothes. She then picked him up careful not to get paint on his clean clothes. "Time for bath,"


End file.
